Témpano
by Enigmatek
Summary: Día # ? Llevamos tanto tiempo aquí… que solo pienso en no desmoronarme. Hace tanto frío...


Saludos

Este fic fue inspirado gracias a una convocatoria hecha en el grupo de Facebook de **Gundam Wing YAOI** ( www. facebook /gundamwing. YAOI) al que las fanáticxs de la serie están cordialmente invitadxs.

Soy la última en terminar mi historia y lamento las faltas que esta pueda tener. Puliré lo posible en un futuro, pero la esencia será la misma.

Pido disculpas por el retraso a las otras participantes y no pido que se cumplan las reglas de esta convocatoria conmigo. Pero yo cumpliré mi parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Última advertencia. Este es un fic Yaoi, es decir, involucra relaciones homosexuales. **Si el género te molesta, no lo leas**, por favor.

Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni busco ningún tipo de lucro por este escrito, es simple diversión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Para Neutral HD_

**Témpano**

././././.

_Día # 5_

_Hace cinco días que estamos aquí. La nave cayó cerca pero no hay mucho que podamos usar. La mayoría es chatarra. Heero dice que estamos a unas 55 millas del este del Oymyakon… A mi me viene dando más o menos lo mismo. Estamos perdidos en medio de Siberia._

_El refugio es un cilindro largo y angosto. Lo suficiente para que entren tres o cuatro personas de manera apretada en el fondo, el conducto que lleva de extremo a extremo parece ser un tipo de muelle de aterrizaje o compartimento para algún vehículo y por último está la salida, que se compone de una pequeña cabina de observación de un grueso vidrio y la única señal de tecnología propiamente avanzada. Un radio comunicador con alcance sideral. Lo que nos da esperanza de ser encontrados._

_Mandamos una señal en cuanto pudimos encenderlo, no hemos tenido respuesta._

_El refugio está bien provisto. No me preocupa mi supervivencia (a Heero no lo incluyo, es un maldito robot, salió de la nave aplastada como si se bajara de un automovil). Todavía me duele el cuerpo y la quinta costilla izquierda, pero creo que no la tengo fracturada._

_Tenemos comida para 3 semanas y agua para mes y medio. Estaremos bien. Me preocupa más nuestra convivencia._

_Hay cuatro camas, solo usamos las de abajo de las literas. Un pequeño cuarto de lavado, un baño y una cocineta (si se le puede llamar así) comparten el fondo de 3 metros cuadrados del refugio. Los víveres se encuentran en un compartimento superior al que se accede por unas escalerillas. También están la fuente de energía y los medidores de agua._

_Algo como un botiquín medico se encuentra justo en medio del tubo, en la parte que divide la vivienda con el modulo de aterrizaje, o "la cochera" como lo he llamado._

_Fuera de esto, no hay mucho más que comentar. No hay ventanas, salvo el gran cristal de la pequeña bóveda de observación. Hay un pequeño radar que no puedo afirmar que funcione por que no hay algo a la redonda que lo haga funcionar. _

_Más bien no hay nada a la redonda. _

_Cuando llego a asomarme por la ventana de observación, solo hay nieve. Blanca y reflejante. No parece hacer viento siquiera._

_Afuera estamos a -30 grados, o eso indica el termómetro… Creo que si funciona. Dentro hay cero grados. Lo cual hace que mi mano esté algo temblorosa._

_Me encontré este manual abandonado. Está en ruso y es inservible por lo que alcancé a entender. Tiene las hojas blancas en la parte de atrás y tengo un lápiz._

_No hay mucho que hacer._

_Intenté establecer una comunicación con Heero, pero él intenta hacer algo con la chatarra que sacó de la nave y los repuestos del refugio. Yo lo imité por un rato también, pero el frío me hace torpe conforme pasan los días._

_Justo hoy a empezado una tormenta y creo que eso a disuadido un poco a Heero de actuar como científico loco y le ha dado mejor por limpiar el lugar._

_A estas alturas no es que pueda hacer mucho. Por que eso es lo que he hecho yo estos últimos 5 días. Pero Heero no valida mi trabajo. _

_Creo que son las 5 de la tarde. (No hay reloj, solo un cronómetro)_

Duo cerró el manual con el lápiz adentro y miró a Heero, que estaba agachado en el piso revisando el numero de serie de algo que no se molestó en identificar.

—¿Quieres comer ya? —Preguntó.

—Si. —Contestó Heero para su sorpresa.

Hoy tocaban los frijoles. A Duo no le gustaba la idea pero no había libertad de quejarse. Habían concluido dos días atrás que el rescate bien podría durar dos semanas.

Habían dado su localización antes del accidente y los registros de expedición mostraban que el refugio había sido desocupado hace 14 meses. No debía costar trabajo atar los cabos.

Cocinaron los frijoles y un poco de arroz, un lujo que se estaban dando puesto que era el día más aburrido de todos.

Heero miraba constantemente hacia la señal titilante que debía marcar su ubicación. Duo sabía qué se preguntaba. _¿Funcionará?_ Pero no diría nada. Ya había notado a Heero calmado pero irritable en cuanto se ponía a hablar del rescate. Había sido algo así como su culpa…

././././.

_Dia #6_

_Es de noche. Tendría que estar durmiendo pero no puedo. La tormenta produce un ruido constante y desagradable a través del refugio. Es como un profundo lamento que toma más fuerza cada que parece calmarse._

_Heero si parece descansar tranquilo, pero no entiendo como logra hacerlo._

_Hoy cavilamos si apagar o no la señal. No creemos que penetre la tormenta. Hice recuento de las provisiones, es increíble ver como a tan solo 6 días se ve una gran baja. No se si preocuparme. _

_Heero incluso ha conversado conmigo pero el sonido de mi propia voz me está cansando, no había notado que el refugio produce eco._

_Decidí hacer la misma rutina que Heero. No se ha quejado, así que supongo está bien. Se me queda viendo y creo que quiere corregirme, pero se está aguantando. _

_Me levanto a las siete, hago ejercicio. Sentadillas, flexiones, lagartijas, abdominales y algunos estiramientos durante una hora. Cuando Heero ha terminado de asearse entro yo. Contamos 4 minutos cada uno, para no gastar agua en cosas innecesarias. Desayunamos un par de galletas. Las provisiones no faltan, pero ambos tenemos la misma sigilosa precaución. No decimos nada. Hago la ronda para comprobar los suministros y el estado del refugio en general, sin novedades. Luego veo como Heero realiza la misma ronda. No digo nada. Me desquito cuando él se pone de científico loco a arreglar cualquier chatarra que a leguas se ve que no tiene compostura. Pero supongo que lo mantiene entretenido. _

_Me doy cuenta que mientras le hablo termino ignorándolo y solo estoy pensando en voz alta. Es exactamente lo mismo. Aunque…_

_A veces lo descubro mirándome de manera extraña. Luego me doy cuenta de algunos comentarios oscuros que más bien debería callarme. Sobrevivir la guerra no valida que mueras de manera tan estúpida._

_Después comemos. No pasa mucho durante este momento. No hay nada que hacer durante la tarde y pasamos largo rato revisando un viejo mapa y la señal que nos mantiene en duda._

_Dormimos temprano._

Duo cierra el manual, ya no sabe que más escribir y hace mucho frío, ve el termómetro que está cerca de su cama. -4 en el interior. Frunce el ceño. Mira hacia Heero que le da la espalda. El refugio cruje de nuevo. Hace una mueca y se vuelve a cubrir con las sabanas. Intenta dormir.

././././.

_Día #8_

_Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. La rutina cambió un poco. Heero preparó algo de comer esta vez y no sabía bien. Estuve molestándolo toda la tarde y logré que me gritara. Fue divertido._

_Nuevamente me dirigió esa mirada extraña._

_Nada nuevo que reportar. La tormenta sigue. Me desespera no poder ver nada por la ventada del observatorio. Gris de día, negro de noche. Eso es todo. _

_He descubierto que meserme un poco en vuelto en las sabanas y cobijas de mi cama me calienta. El termómetro marca -7._

_Creo que Heero se está desesperando también. Hoy ha desarmado lo que sea que ha estado construyendo._

—Heero, ¿qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó Duo al observar a Heero sentado en el suelo del angosto compartimento tirando piezas a un lado y otro.

Yuy gira la cabeza, mira un momento a Duo y luego su vista baja hasta el manual que el trenzado lleva en las manos. Duo lo sujeta con fuerza. Heero lo observa su rostro de nuevo un largo rato. Duo se mueve hasta la esquina de su cama sin dejar de mirarlo y le da la espalda.

Escucha como Heero vuelve a desmantelar lo que sea que construyó. Se mantiene así hasta quedarse dormido.

././././.

_Día #11_

_Al menos creo que es el día once. He perdido un poco la noción del tiempo. Ayer dormí todo el día. Rompí la rutina. Escuché a Heero moverse por todos lados, pero no quise voltearme a ver. No comí y ahora tengo hambre. Hace menos frío que otros días. Será por que la tormenta a parado y parte del movimiento que se dedicó ha hacer Heero fue empapelar las paredes._

_No se como lo hizo y a estas alturas no me interesa. He estado demasiado tiempo observándolo es interesante, pero incluso cuando cierro los ojos lo sigo viendo. Me estoy hartando._

_Me despertó en la noche /eso creo/ para quitarme de mi cama. Casi nos peleamos cuando me jaló a la fuerza para que me levantara. Quebré su cama cuando me le eché encima. Después me reí. _

_Ahora está empapelando mi lado del compartimento. Alcanzo a verle un moretón en las manos y a lado del ojo, pero actúa como si nada. Como siempre. _

_No me he revisado, pero me duele la cabeza, una rodilla y ha vuelto a molestarme la costilla izquierda._

—Podrías haberlo hecho mañana.

—Nos congelaríamos.

—Eso ocurrirá con toda seguridad. —Heero clava su mirada en Duo sentado sobre la cama desvencijada. —Es muy poca protección, no puedes ponerle más… —Heero mira el manual de Duo. —Te mato. —Amenaza mientras lo guarda lentamente tras él.

Heero levanta el rostro receloso y serio. —¿Qué escribes?

—¿Qué construías?

Un silencio prolongado soporta sus miradas.

Heero vuelve a empapelar la parte de Duo. Esa noche Duo se queda dormido sobre la plancha rota de la cama y Heero no duerme.

././././.

Día #15-16

_Los víveres escasean, los dividimos a la mitad. Sólo tomamos media comida al día. Eso debería ser suficiente para dos semanas más._

_Siento frío. Creo que Heero también. Dormimos en la misma cama desde hace unos días. Decidimos apagar las luces y solo usar la calefacción de la cocina. He comenzado a dar largos recorridos de arriba abajo del refugio. Mide 28 pasos de largo y 5 de ancho, la "cochera" es mas amplia, tiene 7 pasos de ancho. Mi brazo alcanza el techo si me estiro, en la chochera doy un brinco._

_Heero se queda en el observatorio mucho tiempo viendo a la nada. Creo que la situación está empezando a alterar nuestra cordura. Yo duermo casi todo el tiempo._

Duo observa a Heero desde la cama, hace frío y está algo débil. Heero hace lagartijas. Sube y baja. Se detiene, vuelve a subir y a bajar. No está sudando pero su camisa deja ver sus músculos duros cuando sube. Duo tiene una erección.

././././.

_Día# 18-19_

_Heero encontró la manera de bloquear la "cochera", el calor se mantiende en el interior de esta parte del refugio. No hace calor, pero no siento frío. Incluso puedo estar en ropa interior. Comimos una porción mayor a la permitida a modo de celebración, y tomamos dos porciones de agua. _

_Hoy fue un buen día._

Heero mira a Duo desde el baño. Tiene las piernas extendidas y una cuelga de la cama. Solo trae puesta la camiseta y los bóxer, su piel se eriza por el frío. Solo lo ilumina la luz de una vela de las provisiones.

Cuando sube la vista al rostro, Duo le está devolviendo la mirada. Heero desvía los ojos y bebe su ultimo sorbo de agua.

././././.

_Día# 2?_

_? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Sin cambios._

Duo garabatea algo en el cuaderno. No hay nada que contar, el espacio se ha reducido para conservar el calor.

Heero está calculando las provisiones, de nuevo. Duo a comenzado a hacer un garabato de Heero en las últimas hojas del manual. De hecho se parece bastante. Heero se da cuenta. Duo se le queda viendo, se estira y se acomoda abriendo las piernas en un ángulo específico. Se cubre la cara con el manual. Heero continua mirándolo. Ese día no comen nada.

././././.

_Día 2?_

_Sin cambios._

Duo duerme casi todo el día. Heero no está en la cama por que el cuerpo de Duo le molesta. Empieza a sentirse encerrado. Ha abierto la cochera para cambiar de cuarto y corre de un lado al otro. Eso molesta a Duo que oye sus pasos aumentados por el eco del lugar. Heero se siente irritado por el reclamo de Duo. Le llama holgazán. Duo le lanza unas latas vacías de las provisiones. Pegan en la cabeza de Heero de manera graciosa y Duo se carcajea histéricamente. Heero se aproxima al otro, lo toma de la camisa y lo estampa contra la pared. Duo no deja de reír, al contrario, lo hace con más fuerza. Heero enojado, lo deja ir. Se encierra en el baño. Duo se queda tirado en el piso riendo.

En la noche ambos vuelven a la cama. No dicen nada.

././././.

_Día 2?_

_Sin cambios._

Duo se remueve en la cama. Heero se despierta. Duo está sujetándose la cabeza y pide disculpas febriles, sus músculos están contraídos y su cuerpo encorvado.

—Duo ¡Duo! ¡DUO! —Grita Heero. Duo se despierta, está agitado y al principio parece no saber donde está. Sus ojos están rojos pero no llorosos. De pronto mira muy fijamente a Heero. Lo tira del cuello y lo besa.

Al final Heero no se resiste aunque al principio le sorprenda. Se abrazan y manosean. Duo se desprende de Heero y lo tumba en la cama, baja hasta la entrepierna y le quita los boxers. Heero no lo detiene, se sienta sobre la cama y abre las piernas. Duo hunde su cabeza y le hace una caliente y acelerada felación. Heero remueve su cabello para mirarlo a la cara. Duo quita la mano y se levanta. Se quita la camiseta y aun con los calzoncillos puestos se encima en Heero. Se sienta sobre él y el contacto los hace gemir sonoramente. Heero se las arregla para deslizar los calzoncillos de Duo sobre sus piernas sin sacárselos del todo y hundir su miembro erecto y duro en la entrada del trenzado con dificultad y dolor. Duo gime adolorido pero no se queja. Los siguientes movimientos frenéticos no tienen control ni buscan placer, solo olvido. Cuando ambos terminan Heero siente la necesidad de besar a Duo, pero este no se lo permite.

Después de arreglarse, vuelven a dormir.

././././.

_Día 2?-3?_

_El sexo es bueno._

Al día siguiente no se dedicaron a otra cosa. No se dijeron nada y apenas comieron. Llevaron sus cuerpos calientes por todo el lugar.

En la noche se acuestan tranquilos en la cama.

Duo habla dándole la espalda a Heero. —Todavía no quiero morir.

—Yo tampoco.

././././.

_Día 2?-3?_

_Todo tranquilo._

Duo se ha dedicado a ordenar y limpiar el lugar, se ha quedado muy callado y eso suele ser mala señal, pero Heero no le dice nada. Las provisiones son mínimas y eso ha hecho que piense en otra alternativa.

././././.

_Día 2?-3?_

_Es el límite._

Heero intenta salir del refugio de la misma manera en que entraron, la compuerta se abre. Hay un blanco lacerante a todo lo largo de su campo de visión. Le lastima los ojos asomarse.

—¿Qué haces?

—Salir.

—Heero, es suicidio.

—Aquí no es diferente.

Ambos se miran en silencio.

—Voy contigo.

—No habrá suficiente comida.

—No me voy a quedar en este lugar infernal.

Heero lo medita.

—Nos iremos mañana.

Un sonido horrible se escucha en el aire. Lo invade todo. —Heero…

—Yo también lo escucho.

Ambos salen y miran el cielo.

Una nave. Hay una nave en la distancia. Una luz manda una señal.

Los encontraron.

Duo cae de rodillas.

././././.

_Día #37_

_Nos rescataron._

Escribe Duo como los últimos renglones de su manual. Después. Lo deja caer desde la escotilla de la nave. Tienen mantas y un montón de tubos para controlar su desnutrición.

Heero y Duo observan el minúsculo punto negro que es la compuerta del refugio, perdida entre la nieve, mientras ascienden.

—¿Por qué lo tiras? —Pregunta Quatre asombrado.

—Algunas cosas se tienen que quedar en su lugar. —Contesta Duo. Él y Heero se observan y no dicen nada. Jamás lo dirán. —Pero sabes, tengo ganas de lanzar una bomba aquí. —Se mofa Duo. Como siempre, Quatre le devuelve la mirada incierta. Nunca sabe si esas cosas las dice enserio o no.

—Al menos no estaban solos.

Heero y Duo se miran de nuevo. Ambos sonríen sin real alegría.

—Necesito un buen baño. —Dice Duo riendo y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

././././.

Fin.

Gracias por leer.

Enigmatek


End file.
